the forgotten ark
by soulrazer23
Summary: this is my second fanfic. i will still do my other other one as well. this story revolves around a young swordian master named Dylan and his journey in the monster world. rated t for violence and implied sex. mpreg will be used.


The forgotten ark

Chapter 1

a new world and a talking sword

prologue:

*in an unnamed hospital in monstropolis*

Bill Sullivan paced around the waiting room for his newly adopted but yet unknown son, a young human who looked no older than seventeen to recover and wake up. This human boy was found just outside on the sidewalk the Sullivan house three days earlier covered in what looked seemed knife wounds after sully, bill son and only child, came back from his part-time job. The hospital stated that the boy's blood was dangerously low and that some one would need to give blood. That is when bill volunteered to give some of his blood to the young wounded boy, however when the blood from a monster transplanted into the body of a human a new scientific discovery was made that day.

Dylen crodavich was you're average 17-year-old boy in 11th grade, playing video games and sports, got good grades in school and even plans to join the military upon graduating from high school. But all of this changed when he woke up to find himself in completely new world.

*one day after being brought home from the hospital*

"ngh~ where the hell am i?" Dylen moaned upon waking up in a bed in a place he did not recognize.

"ooh good you're awake" exclaimed a woman walking through the door "looks like you recovered quite nicely after we found with all those wounds"

Dylen looked confused as did not look human and looking down at his body to see what she wound she was talking about was surprised to find out that he was now only half of his former species.

"what the heck happened to me!" dylen called out in surprise

"when my son found you he said you had a lot of wounds on you. The hospital even said that someone need to donate blood, which my husband did so you should thank him later" the woman replied

"so am i like a new species?" daylen asked

"yes scientists dubbed you as a halfa. To tell the truth you're the first human to come here. Do you know how you got here?" the woman asked

"no not exactly all i know is my name, my age, and that i come from an entirely different earth."

"a different earth?" the woman asked

"yeah but for some reason i cant explain it" dylen replied

"well there's no reason to push, i'm sure your memory's will come back." The woman said nicely " by the way can you walk?" she asked

"yeah i think so" dylen replied

"good i want you to meet my husband and by the way you can call me Margret"

*1st floor, Sullivan mansion July 5th 2024*

Dylen was amazed at the wealth that surrounded him still trying to grasp his current situation and question how he got here. Dylen was suddenly awoken from his thoughts upon hearing a much older man talking to him.

"lost in thought aint we?" the man asked "if you aint careful you could very well get lost in this house or trip over something" he added

"oh sorry about that." Dylen said with an expressed look on his face

"it's alright. Say why don't you sit down we have things to talk about. By the way the names bill". The man said

Dylen took the only seat left still having questions that need answers.

"alright dylen" bill said

"how did you now my name?" dylen asked

"it was in the wallet we found with a few other things we found with you so we that the stuff was yours and that you're name was dylen." Bill replied

"oh by the way we found this talking sword with you, it said that it knew you and that you were its master." Margret chimed in

The young boy who was their son and looked to be around daylen's age pulled out a sword in a sheath and handed it to dylen. Dylen pulled the sword out of the sheath and looked the sword over, wondering why the sword felt so familiar.

"oh good you're awake now young master. It looks like that fall kinda gave you amnesia."

"who the hell are you?" Dylen asked

"my name is igtenos and i am you're swordian". The sword replied

End chapter 1


End file.
